


ten thousand rocks on the lake

by merlypops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Smut, probably set during season 1, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: Derek thought he was too broken to love again but then he meets Stiles.Based on "Dive" by Ed Sheeran.





	ten thousand rocks on the lake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you'll like this! I've never really written for Teen Wolf before but I'm currently having a re-watch with my little sister so I'm sure there'll be plenty more little fics like this if you enjoy this one!  
> Fingers crossed it all feels in character!

Derek never planned for this to happen.

Moving back to Beacon Hills had been about revenge for his family; about protecting the citizens there from the new alpha who had murdered Laura. It had never been about friendship or lust, and especially not _love_.

After the ways Kate Argent had broken him, both mentally and physically, Derek had sworn he would never love again... which was of course around the time Stiles Stilinski had tumbled into his life.

Derek had fallen for Stiles like a landslide.

He'd got lost in his amber eyes and the wide smiles stretching his whole face... lost himself in the light Stiles exuded and those possessive little kisses he scattered across Derek's throat, so eager and desperate to please. Derek would never, ever tire of burying himself in Stiles. There was something almost religious about putting all of his love and faith into a single person like that; something so dizzyingly gratifying in giving his heart to someone and having them actually keep it safe the way they promised.

Stiles made Derek feel the safest he ever had since coming back to Beacon Hills and even the Argents prowling around in the dark of the forest with their seemingly endless supply of weapons couldn't stop that... not when Derek was safely sequestered away in the Sheriff's son's bedroom, tucked beneath covers behind curtains, his body safely hidden beneath Stiles as the younger boy rode him to ecstasy.

Derek could drown in the warm, honey-sweet atmosphere beneath the blankets; in those choked little " _Ah ah ah_ " sounds that escaped the younger boy when Derek drove his cock up into him, fingers twisted in Stiles' soft hair as the younger boy melted above him. All of those combined to make Derek absolute _putty_ in Stiles' big clumsy hands and it was about as far from the wolf lingering inside him as it was possible for Derek to get.

He'd never felt this kind of love before; this surge of protectiveness; this instinctive urge to keep Stiles safe above all things. It overpowered his need for revenge; for grief and loss, and livid fiery _rage_.

Stiles shone too bright for such darkness.

Everything ugly thing he touched turned soft and smooth, gentle and calmer. It was almost like Stiles absorbed those negative feelings himself; Derek saw it in the younger boy's jittery movements and the tense line of his jaw whenever his panic threatened to consume him, and it was easy for the older man to make those feelings go away.

All he needed to do was take Stiles to the jeep, drive him out into the middle of nowhere, and kiss him until all of the pain faded away. It didn't seem like much of a price for Derek to pay really. It was what Stiles did for him after all. Derek thought that was what relationships were all about: compromise and taking care of each other.

He didn't hurt so bad when Stiles was with him, holding him in his arms and murmuring reassurances in a soft voice that no one else was lucky enough to hear. Sometimes Derek didn't hurt at _all_ in the safety of the younger boy's arms. That was what Stiles did for him, with his chaste butterfly kisses and fluttering eyelashes: he made it easier for Derek to take his lost family and his soul-consuming thirst for vengeance, and he could set it aside. He could view it in perspective… because all of those things, no matter how horrible, were in the past… but Stiles?

Stiles was Derek’s future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Please let me know what you thought <3


End file.
